Egoísta
by Zarite
Summary: Yamamoto como él mismo eran egoísta.—Drama/Romance.


_ Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

** E**goísta**.**

·

·

·

Lo quería, lo amaba más que su propia vida, aún así ahora que miraba fijamente a esos ojos verdes se sintió culpable y asqueroso.

Las hebras plateadas de la cabellera de Gokudera brillaban más intensas que la luna que cernía a todos, sus ojos verdes parecían vacios, Yamamoto mordió su labio inferior. Intentó tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos, apretarlo en su pecho y susurrarle palabras de amor y perdón, pero sabía que Gokudera nunca lo perdonaría, jamás.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la curvatura de ese cuello pálido. Muchas veces se había perdido por ese camino, besando cariñosamente ese delicioso cuello, probando la piel de Gokudera.

—Lo siento. ¡Lo siento!—suplicó lloroso, Hayato rió entre dientes irónico.

— ¿Lo sentías cuando te follabas a Squalo?—preguntó sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillo de su cajón de su cómoda. Yamamoto frunció el ceño dolido, viendo ese cigarrillo que era prueba de una promesa rota, una que él había pedido a Gokudera, pidiendo que no fume delante de él, Hayato aceptó a regañadientes mientras gritaba contra los asquerosos deportistas, aún así aceptó. Ahora Yamamoto se sintió más vil. —O ¿Era él quien te follaba? ¿No debe sentirse lo mismo no? Tener a un profesor que te enseñe, en vez de enseñar. Tch. —Gokudera cerró los ojos brevemente mientras se recargaba en su pierna derecha.

El beisbolista intentó abrazarlo, él se apartó violento.

—No me toques con tus asquerosas manos. —mordió la frase con veneno. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Gokudera torció la boca en una sonrisa vacía y sin brillo. Fingió entre sonrisas ese agudo dolor. Tenía tanta rabia, quería golpearlo, destrozarle esa cara y decirle que se vaya a la mierda, y quería al mismo tiempo ver esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios de él para creer que tal vez era una horrorosa pesadilla, sin embargo no lo era, lo había visto. Si. Visto como él cabrón se follaba a Squalo, como lo besaba el cuello, como lo hacía con el suyo propio, como metía las manos entre sus camisas, era el mismo recorrido que le hacia Yamamoto cuando le hacía el amor...No, no era amor. Era solo sexo, pensó dolido.

Tiró el humo de su cigarrillo en su cara y cubrió rostro con su mano, apretó fuertemente los dientes.

—Largo. —susurró. Yamamoto sintió más culpa, remordimientos carcomiendo su alma. Había hecho todo mal, ¡Lo sabia joder! No tenía que haberle pedido a Squalo que solo fuera un beso, tampoco debió pedirle por segunda vez otro beso, entre besos llevo a otra cosa, y luego fueron noches fortuitas de engaño. En las que él solo sentía cada penetración en el hondo de su cuerpo, como tenía el mejor orgasmo, como su piel enrojecía a cada beso, Squalo era su maestro, su profesor, sabía más cosas que él, pero... Pero no sentía la misma sensación de regocijo en su cuerpo cuando estaba con Gokudera, no sentía esa terrible paz después de una noche frenética entre sabanas y jadeos, tampoco sentía esa plenitud después del orgasmo como con Gokudera. Si, Squalo podría ser el mejor haciéndolo tener los mejores orgasmos, hasta llevarlo a desfallecer, pero, Gokudera lo llenaba como nadie, lo dejaba feliz, era su media naranja.

Quería estar con él, quería tener cada segundo con él, sentirse lleno como estaba con Hayato.

—Eres egoísta. —farfulló Gokudera. Sonrió con tristeza.

Lo era, claro que lo era. Maldición, era egoísta pensando que Gokudera volvería a sus brazos después de hacer semejante bajeza.

—Perdóname. —suplicó de nuevo, Hayato rio entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

—Hijo de puta. ¡Maldito idiota! —gritó furioso y dolido, Yamamoto envolvió su muñeca con sus dedos, la piel suave tersa y deliciosa de Gokudera impactó contra la suya, flaqueo un segundo y luego estaba encima de él abrazando su cuerpo mientras le besaba las mejillas y tiraba el cigarrillo para apropiarse de su boca.  
Gokudera abrió la boca para dar paso a la lengua experta de Yamamoto, enredo sus dedos en la cabellera negra del deportista y jadeó. —Eres un egoísta. —jadeó sintiendo las caricias de Yamamoto en su cuerpo, aunque no tocara mucha piel por culpa de las prendas sentía lo mismo, esa pasión y plenitud.

—Lo soy. Lo soy, perdóname. —susurró contra su cuello, Hayato pudo sentir las calientes y abundantes lágrimas que soltaba Takeshi en su cuello, una sensación de desconsuelo flujo por su cuerpo, lo aparto de un empujón y se sentó en el suelo mirando fijamente los ojos cálidos de él.

—Vete. —masculló. Takeshi hizo una línea tensa en sus labios y Hayato estuvo a punto de besar esos labios tiesos para aflorar una sonrisa, sin embargo contuvo su cuerpo con gran esfuerzo.

Yamamoto recargo su cabeza entre sus grandes manos, soltó un quejido y negó.

— ¡Vete! ¡Me hace daño solo verte!—suavemente Yamamoto le acarició las mejillas, intentó besarlo de nuevo, quería hacerle olvidar su engaño, pero él no podía perdonar, no podía olvidar y mucho menos podía seguir confiando en él. Vio como él se rendía y se paraba con dificultad para ir hacia la puerta, le tomó un segundo procesar esa información, él se iba. No estaba luchando por él, joder, no estaba peleando para que le perdonase. Mordió su labio con fuerza apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. — ¡Eres un jodido egoísta que piensa que después de engañarme estaré contigo! —empezó a balbucear con furia desatada. —Yo creí en ti imbécil. —confesó. Yamamoto asintió con tristeza.

—Lo siento.

La puerta se cerró con lentitud, un sonido _clik _hizo su mente, apretó los dientes y cubrió con su brazo sus ojos. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos descendiendo por sus mejillas. Mierda, aunque él se marchó seguía sintiendo ese insoportable dolor, esa asfixiante sensación.

Lo quería, por más que lo hubiera engañado ahora mismo lo quería cerca de él, pero también lejos para no verle los ojos, no ver ese engaño en sus ellos. Sonrió con ironía.

—Joder, soy un puto egoísta igual que tu imbécil. —susurró solo. Cierto, se había marchado Yamamoto, él lo había echado, pero aún así lo quería para él, que él fuera el único en el corazón de Yamamoto, que no existiera nadie más, ser el único ser para Takeshi. Envolverlo todo y dejarlo en una burbuja para que nadie entre. Lo quería para él y nadie más. —¡Mierda!—golpeó con su puño el suelo, tiritó de rabia.

* * *

N/A. _Kya_, un poco angust, ¿No? xD Gracias a mi beta por corregirmelo~**K**ida **M**asaomi.


End file.
